El Regalo de Zeus
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Hades planea destruir a los Héroes y gobernar Storybrooke junto con su Amor Verdadero, por esa razón, Killian tiene que volver a la Tierra de los Vivos en la que él cree que será la última aventura junto a su Familia. CAPTAINSWAN
1. No Puedo Salvarla Desde Aquí

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, así como a ABC_

* * *

 **I**

 **No Puedo Salvarla Desde Aquí**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Ella se había ido.

El cese de los temblores, y el Ascensor llegando una vez más hasta donde él estaba, le hicieron comprender esa gran verdad.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el dolor de perderla se hacía cada vez más real, no quería apartarse de su lado, sin embargo, él comprendía que su tiempo en la Tierra de los Vivos ya había terminado, Emma tenía que seguir adelante, justo como él también lo haría.

El Portal se cerró, y a Killian sólo le quedó salir de ese lugar para regresar a Underbrooke y seguir con su camino para encontrar al fin cuál era su Asunto Pendiente y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Emma antes de su amarga despedida.

El viejo Capitán levantó la reja cuando el Ascensor se detuvo, después de que la bajó para que el mecanismo funcionara una vez más, se dejó caer al suelo, más derrotado que nunca, pensando en su pequeño Cisne, y en todo el sufrimiento que estará pasando ahora.

Ese pensamiento le carcomía todo, no quería que alguien que él amaba sufriera tanto por su causa, Emma se merecía algo mucho mejor, y él quería dárselo, por eso la dejó ir, aunque eso significara no verla nunca más.

¿De qué sirvió esa prueba de Amor Verdadero si ambos no estarán juntos para poder compartirlo? Era algo hermoso para Killian comprobar que alguien era capaz de Amarlo tanto como para poner su propia Vida en riesgo, le parecía increíble que por fin conociera lo que era el Amor Verdadero, esa que es considerada como la Magia más extraña y Poderosa de todas.

Emma lo amaba con la misma locura que él a ella, y por mucho o poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, el ex Pirata lo disfrutó a cada instante, sin embargo, necesitaba más tiempo a su lado.

Garfio cerró los ojos, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en una de las paredes de metal de esa caja, y a su mente vinieron imágenes de Emma, cada momento que se profesaron su Amor, los abrazos, los besos, las citas en Granny's, los Almuerzos en la Estación de Policía o en el Jolly Roger, las caminatas nocturnas, su primer Vals durante aquella aventura en el Tiempo, o aquel hermosísimo Baile en Camelot donde él había quedado maravillado por la belleza de esa mujer de la que se enamoró desde el primer instante en que la vio, ese paseo a Caballo y el día en el que ella dejó de temerle al futuro, y decidió arriesgarlo todo con él.

A cada segundo, la decisión, su decisión pesaba más que mil grilletes, era lo mejor, pero, saber eso no quitaba todo el peso de la pena.

Pasó su mano por su rostro y movió su pierna izquierda, haciendo que su pie chocara con el pequeño saco en el que Hades guardó el Corazón de Emma. Killian levantó la cabeza y tomó el saquillo dorado. Lo miró mucho tiempo, parecía quedar hipnotizado, sabía que ahí había estado el Corazón de la mujer que Ama, ese era el último recuerdo que le quedaba de Emma y lo conservaría consigo hasta que llegara el día en que volvieran a mirarse las caras.

El Ascensor llegó a su destino después de casi diez minutos desde que lo hizo funcionar, y por un momento, su instinto le hizo creer que cuando esas puertas se abrieran la encontraría nuevamente ahí, no obstante, esa suposición se desvaneció al encontrar las puertas de la Biblioteca abiertas de par en par y nadie conocido a su alrededor.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí para dirigirse a aquella casa que simbolizaba su Futuro con Emma, pero, de pronto, del fondo de aquel recinto abandonado, escuchó a alguien murmurar palabras inentendibles a primera instancia, sin nada más que perder, caminó por el pasillo oscuro, simplemente para encontrar a Cruella y a la Bruja Ciega hojeando desesperadamente el Libro de Cuentos.

─Eso no te pertenece, Amor. ─ **Exclamaba Killian con seriedad mirando hacia Cruella.**

─ ¡No te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, Pirata! ─ **Alegaba Cruella De Vil sin voltear a verlo.**

─Lo siento, pero este Libro le pertenece a Henry ─ **replicaba Garfio apartando el Libro de Cuentos de su lado** ─, y me aseguraré de que permanezca bien guardado hasta que él venga aquí.

Killian tomó el Libro en sus manos y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa para salir de ese lugar, ante la mirada de una furiosa Cruella.

─ ¡Alto ahí, cariño! ─ **Ordenaba la Bruja Ciega usando su Magia para paralizarlo.**

─ ¡Bien hecho, Querida!

Ambas Brujas caminaron hasta donde Killian se encontraba, y Cruella le quitó el Libro de las manos.

─Ya te dije que eso no es tuyo. ─ **Alegaba Killian tratando de zafarse del agarre de la Bruja Ciega.**

─ ¿Y qué? ─ **replicaba Cruella** ─ Eso es algo que jamás me ha interesado en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Para qué lo quieres? ─ **inquiría Garfio** ─, porque estoy seguro de que Henry jamás te escribió un Final Feliz.

─ ¡Tienes razón! ─ **aseveraba Cruella** ─ Ese mocoso infeliz nunca me escribirá algo como eso, ni siquiera para sanar el Corazón de su mami.

─El Corazón de Emma es más puro que el tuyo o que el mío ─ **contestaba Killian con una sonrisa** ─. Ni siquiera tu Muerte o la Oscuridad pudieron mancharlo, así que, Henry no estaba obligado a escribirte nada.

La expresión de Cruella se vio invadida de una rabia inocultable al ver la sonrisa burlona de Garfio, ya no quería verlo más, su simple presencia era un recordatorio de su Asesina, y de una forma u otra, ella la haría pagar.

─ ¿Quieres saber una cosa, Capitán? ─ **Preguntaba Cruella mirando la Portada del Libro.**

─ ¿Tengo opción? ─ **Objetaba Killian apretando los ojos de dolor.**

─Quería volver a la Tierra de los Vivos para disfrutar una vez más de los placeres que da la buena Vida, y en últimas fechas, cuando esos "Héroes" llegaron a buscarte, una nueva idea surgió de mi cabeza ─ **comentaba Cruella** ─. Quería volver para tomar Venganza de tu noviecita, sin embargo, creo que después de lo que tu amiguito le hizo a mi Jimmy, también podría hacerte lo mismo a ti.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Cuestionaba Garfio con desesperación.**

─Así es, Marinerito ─ **replicaba Cruella** ─. Te lanzaré al Río de las Almas Perdidas, y estoy segura que tu queridita Emma Swan lo sentirá del otro lado, quiero decir, ya que ustedes son Amor Verdadero.

─ ¡Déjame ir! ─ **Ordenaba Killian.**

─Lo siento, querido, pero no podemos hacer algo como eso todavía.

─Te liberaremos, no te desesperes ─ **agregaba la Bruja Ciega** ─, no obstante, el lugar donde caerás, no te gustará.

La Bruja lo levitó hasta el Auto de Cruella, y luego de meterlo en el asiento trasero, la Encantadora de Animales emprendió camino hasta el Muelle para lanzar a Garfio por el mismo lugar que David y Bella habían lanzado a James y a Gastón respectivamente.

Mientras hacían su recorrido, el Capitán miró por la ventana cuando el Infierno se desató en aquel lugar rojizo.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí afuera? ─ **Pedía saber Garfio.**

─El Inframundo celebra que ya no tiene líder, Querido. ─ **Replicaba Cruella.**

─Hades se marchó poco antes que tus amiguitos ─ **proseguía la Bruja Ciega** ─, y es probable que ya esté causando problemas allá arriba.

─Emma lo detendrá ─ **afirmaba Killian tratando de zafarse de las ataduras Mágicas** ─, de eso no hay duda, ese Encendedor parlante no se saldrá con la suya.

─Me sorprende que sepas lo que es un Encendedor, Querido. ─ **Declaraba Cruella dando la vuelta bruscamente por la calle.**

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? ─ **exclamaba Killian desviando la mirada** ─, no he estado en la Tierra sin Magia tanto como tú, pero tuve tiempo de conocer cada ínfimo detalle de ella.

─De todos modos, eso no te salvará. ─ **Rebatía Cruella.**

─Y ahora que Hades ya no está con nosotros, ¿quién será el nuevo gobernante de este maldito y asqueroso lugar?

─La tienes frente a tus ojos, Capitán ─ **manifestaba la mujer al volante** ─. ¿Sabes? Quería que tus amigos se quedaran más tiempo, para poder torturarlos a mi antojo, pero, contigo me conformaré, aunque el tiempo sea bastante corto.

Killian la miró muy serio, inexplicablemente, ninguna de las dos le quitó el saco que guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, en donde usualmente guardaba la pequeña cantimplora que siempre estaba llena de Ron.

Al llegar al Muelle, la Bruja Ciega sacó del Auto a Killian con su Magia, y Cruella puso el Libro de Cuentos sobre el cofre, curioseando entre las nuevas hojas que Henry escribió minutos antes.

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ─ **espetaba Cruella tomando una hoja y caminando a la orilla del Muelle donde la Bruja tenía suspendido a Garfio** ─ ¿Quién lo diría? Tal parece que a los ojos del Autor yo no soy digna para mi Final Feliz, pero el Temido, Feroz y Desalmado Capitán Garfio sí.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ **Ordenaba Killian mirándola desde arriba.**

─Bájalo, Querida. ─ **Le pedía Cruella a la Bruja Ciega.**

El Pirata cayó al suelo, e inmediatamente, Cruella lo levantó para ponerle enfrente la hoja de papel que Henry había escrito para él.

─Léela en voz alta, Marinerito. ─ **Ordenaba la Bruja Ciega.**

Killian la tomó con cuidado, y obedeció las órdenes de una de sus captoras.

─ _Después de años de intensas Batallas, siglos repletos de una incontrolable sed de Venganza, el Capitán Garfio conoció lo que era el Amor Verdadero gracias a la hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador, esa mujer Fuerte, Valiente y Generosa, quien era mejor conocida como la Salvadora. Ambos se profesaron su Amor, y decidieron luchar por su Futuro, hasta que las garras de la Muerte alcanzaron a uno de los dos. Y a pesar de probarle al mismísimo Inframundo que lo que compartían era puro, no fue suficiente para que los dos estuvieran juntos una vez más. El Capitán le pidió a la Salvadora que siguiera sin él, y ella cumplió su último deseo al marcharse con todo su Escuadrón de Rescate, no sin antes, pedirle a su Amor que él se marchara del Inframundo a la primera oportunidad de redención._

─Eso no suena como a un Final Feliz ─ **rebatía la Bruja Ciega detrás de Killian** ─. Ni siquiera distingo el Asunto Pendiente.

─Tienes razón, Querida ─ **agregaba Cruella acercándose a Killian** ─. ¡Tú! ¡Dame eso!

Garfio bajó la mirada, hizo la hoja a un lado, y empujó a la Bruja Ciega con su espalda. Aprovechando la conmoción, Killian se dio la vuelta para mandar de una vez a su custodia al mismo destino que lo querían mandar a él.

─ ¡Espero que sepas nadar! ¡Come niños! ─ **Gritaba Garfio.**

─Mala manera de buscar tu redención, Killian Jones. ─ **Protestaba Cruella tomándolo del brazo.**

─Espero que quien sea el que mueve los hilos allá arriba sepa perdonar esta falta cuando se entere que trataba de hacerme lo mismo.

─Pagarás por esto, Pirata ─ **amenazaba Cruella haciendo aparecer a varios sujetos armados con palos de madera** ─. ¡Claude, muchachos! ¡A él!

Los cuatro hombres se abalanzaron hacia Killian, y luego de una batalla rápida donde Garfio los desarmó enseguida, mandó al agua a dos, mientras que dos lo taclearon seguidos por Cruella, haciendo que la hoja que Henry escribió para él cayera como sí nada.

Claude y el último sujeto cayeron al Agua irremediablemente, mientras que Killian y Cruella colgaban de la orilla del Muelle.

Garfio usó su pierna derecha para alcanzar uno de los escalones, mientras que Cruella comenzaba a resbalarse, y en el momento en que subió por completo, ella lo tomó de su pierna izquierda.

─No me dejes aquí, Pirata ─ **suplicaba Cruella** ─, a Emma no le gustaría eso.

─No tenías porqué mencionarla para que intentara salvarte. ─ **Replicaba Killian comenzando a arrastrarse en el suelo.**

Cruella se sostuvo como pudo de la pierna de Garfio, sin embargo, lo que parecía ser el Alma de James comenzó a jalarlos a ambos.

Killian utilizó su Garfio para agarrarse de un enorme pedazo de metal que estaba cerca de ellos.

A James se le unió el Alma de Gastón y entre los dos jalaron a Cruella con más fuerza, el pedazo de metal comenzó a ceder, y Killian se iba junto con ella.

Pero, en un último intento por sostenerse de él, Cruella De Vil se sujetó erróneamente de su bolsillo trasero, jalando el saco dorado, y cayendo con las otras Almas al Río.

Garfio se levantó sólo para mirarla desaparecer en el Río Verde, y en el momento en que las Aguas se calmaron, recogió la hoja del piso, y se llevó el Libro de Cuentos consigo, para después dirigirse a su hogar.

Subió por las escaleras, y en la habitación que se supone que compartiría con Emma, guardó el Libro en una vieja caja fuerte que encontró debajo de la cama.

Killian estaba cansado, habían sido muchas emociones fuertes por un día. ¿Quién lo diría? Un Alma cansada, era curioso, y así se sentía.

Se sentó en la orilla de esa cama y leyó para sí la última parte de aquello que Henry escribió tan apresuradamente media hora antes. El ex Pirata dejó escapar una risa alegre al ver las últimas palabras de ese niño, y aunque ya no tenía a Emma a su lado para que le dijera lo que ella entendía, ahora tenía que hacerlo solo, y tenía una idea de cómo llevar a cabo ese último párrafo.

Selló bien esa caja fuerte, la escondió muy bien, y bajó las escaleras. Guardó los vasos que Liam, Emma y él utilizaron días atrás, luego, les dio un último vistazo a las cosas de su Amor, cerró la puerta lo mejor que pudo y se marchó con rumbo hacia el lugar del Gran Juicio como lo llamaban algunos, ese puente que decidía hacia qué lado podías cruzar.

Llegó ahí y se paró a la orilla del Puente de Roca con la hoja en su mano.

─Muchas gracias, Henry ─ **exclamaba Killian con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro** ─. De verdad, muchas gracias, amigo.

Después de eso, alzó la mirada, pero nada ocurría, ni las llamas del Infierno, ni la luz del Más Allá se hacían presentes.

─ ¿Por qué no sucede nada? ─ **Indagaba Killian bajando la vista a las llamas.**

─Por dos simples y sencillas razones ─ **explicaba un hombre alto de cabello rubio** ─. La Primera: Porque esto no es lo que significa ese último párrafo.

─ ¿Y la Segunda? ─ **Inquiría Killian.**

─Porque yo no quiero que las llamas del Infierno te consuman todavía. ─ **Respondía el hombre pasando sus brazos hacia atrás.**

─ ¿Qué poder tienes tú como para detener algo como esto? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Garfio.**

─El Poder de todo el Cosmos ─ **contestaba el hombre** ─. Pero, creo que todavía no me he presentado. Soy Zeus.

─El hermano mayor de Hades. ─ **Concluía el Capitán.**

─Precisamente ─ **afirmaba el Dios** ─, y es por mi hermanito que te necesito todavía.

─ ¿Para qué me necesita el Todopoderoso Zeus?

─Para detener a mi hermano de una vez por todas.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **inquiría Killian** ─ Creí que lo único que quería era pasar su vida con Zelena.

─Al parecer, quiere todavía más ─ **aseguraba Zeus** ─. Hades tiene pensado tomar Storybrooke, y destruir a aquellos a los que Amas.

─Maldita sea ─ **mascullaba Killian** ─. Nunca debimos confiar en él.

─En efecto, no debieron, y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

─ ¿Para qué necesitas a un simple mortal?

─Necesito que me ayudes con esto, tengo que darle parte de mi poder a un Alma justo ahora que la luna está llegando al cénit, solo así, ambos podremos salir de aquí e ir a Storybrooke para detenerlo.

─ ¿Qué pasa si vas con todo tu poder?

─Lo destruiré todo con un simple pase de mi mano ─ **respondía Zeus** ─. Ayúdame, Killian Jones, y te daré la última oportunidad para despedirte de los que se convirtieron en tu Familia, y para que Salves a la mujer que Amas.

Killian lo meditó por un momento, ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Ver cómo se desmoronaba el Inframundo ya sin un Rey? Si Hades iba a causar terror allá arriba, tenía que asegurarse de que su Familia estuviera bien, no los quería de regreso tan pronto, a ninguno de ellos.

─No puedo salvarla desde aquí, ¿cierto? ─ **Respondía Garfio con convicción.**

─Así se habla, Capitán Jones ─ **recalcaba Zeus con una sonrisa** ─. Ahora, acompáñame a donde todo empieza. En el origen de los Ríos del Inframundo, es el lugar donde podremos hacer este procedimiento.

Killian lo siguió de cerca, y salieron del lugar del Gran Juicio, seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, para preservar el Futuro de su Familia.


	2. No Debí Haber Ido Ahí

**II**

 **No Debí Haber Ido Ahí**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Él se había quedado.

Emma quería correr desde que llegaron al Portal, no se quería ir, sin embargo, no quedaba alternativa, tenía que respetar la decisión de su Amor Verdadero, tenía que dejarlo ir, hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Todos los que se fueron, regresaron a la Ciudad, Hades y Zelena desaparecieron segundos después de entrar a Storybrooke, antes de que los Héroes aparecieran y los buscaran por explicaciones, o simplemente, para hacer justicia por haberlos engañado del otro lado.

Gold hizo lo propio esfumándose, escondiéndose en su tienda para sacar a Bella de la caja de Pandora, una vez que la dejó recostada en la cama de su oficina, fue directo a buscar a Maurice para que él la despertara con un Beso de Amor Verdadero.

Mientras el Cocodrilo hacía eso, los miembros de la Operación Ave de Fuego continuaban su paso por el Portal hacia casa. El lugar era un túnel muy angosto, todos parecían volar, ascendían desde las profundidades de ese Reino hacia el suyo, la Tierra de los Vivos, un lugar en donde Killian no podía volver.

Minutos después de que Gold saliera de la Torre del Reloj, Henry, Regina, Robín, Charming y Emma hicieron su aparición en ese sitio.

Ninguno habló, sólo salieron de la Torre y llegaron a la acera principal aquella noche.

─Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar ─ **sugería Regina** ─. Mañana empezaremos con los trámites forenses, y el Servicio se hará cargo del Funeral de Delineador.

Emma cerró los ojos, e instintivamente llevó la mano derecha a su pecho. No había nada malo con su Corazón, más que el dolor de la pérdida de ese maravilloso hombre al que Ama desenfrenadamente.

Charming se acercó a ella para consolarla, pero ella se apartó.

─Ahora no, papá ─ **exclamaba Emma todavía tocando su pecho, y con la voz a punto de rompérsele** ─, necesito tiempo.

David sintió una enorme impotencia al ver a su hija así. ¿De qué sirvió ir allá abajo? ¿Para qué arriesgarlo todo sólo para fallar al final? El Príncipe estaba enfadado con el Destino por lo mal que había tratado a su pequeña niña todos estos años. Tanto maltrato, tanta soledad, y ahora, ese mismo Destino le quitaba al hombre de su Vida, ese que la hacía Feliz, y que esa sonrisa que la pena ocultó, resurgiera con el brillo que siempre debió tener. Y ahora, la Felicidad de su hija le había sido arrebatada dos veces en menos de unas horas.

─Emma… ─ **Susurraba Charming.**

─Nos vemos mañana. ─ **Pronunciaba la Salvadora antes de desaparecer.**

─Necesita tiempo, David ─ **exclamaba Regina** ─. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

─Quisiera hacer algo más útil que quedarme inmóvil. ─ **Reconocía David apretando los puños.**

─Pues, si no le eres útil a tu hija, podrías serlo con tu esposa ─ **espetaba Regina** ─. Ve con Snow, ve con Neal, que Emma sobrevivirá una noche más.

─ ¿Por qué a veces eres tan cruel? ─ **Inquiría Charming.**

─Porque alguien necesita hacerte ver la realidad ─ **respondía Regina** ─, por más que te duela.

─ ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ─ **Indagaba Charming por última vez.**

─Dejarla en paz ─ **respondía la Reina rápidamente** ─. Además, aunque vayas a buscarla, podría apostar lo que quieras a que puso su casa bajo un Hechizo de Protección.

Charming obedeció a Regina y se marchó al Apartamento, mientras que ellos comenzaban a buscar a Zelena y Hades.

El Príncipe llegó a casa, su querida esposa lo recibió con su niño en brazos, y él le dedicó un tierno beso a ambos. Snow se veía muy feliz por verlo, pero, en pocos segundos, Charming tuvo que contarle la triste noticia sobre el final de la Operación, ella quería correr desesperadamente a consolar a su hija, David trató de impedirlo, pero, él no hizo caso a su propia advertencia sobre no discutir con ella, y diez minutos después, los tres Charming ya estaban fuera de la casa de su hija.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba Snow** ─ ¡Emma, abre la puerta!

La Salvadora estaba metida en sus cobijas, tapada de pies a cabeza, dejando que su almohada la contuviera, aunque no fuese el tipo de consuelo que ella quisiera justo ahora.

Muy alejados de su planeta, estaban sus padres, su madre suplicando a viva voz que la dejara pasar, sabía que quería consolarla, y que tenía que permitírselo ya que, de cierta forma, era su derecho como madre, no obstante, necesitaba disfrutar de su propia compañía si es que iba a pasar el resto de su vida sola, porque, en el fondo, sabía que no amaría a otro hombre, tanto como a su querido Killian Jones.

Emma se hundió en su pena y tristeza, quería a toda costa desconectarse del mundo, ya no quería ser parte de él, sabía que la promesa debía cumplirla a como diera lugar, Killian lo merecía, y esa armadura no tenía por qué volver a cubrirla.

─ ¡Emma! ─ **pronunciaba su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación** ─ Emma, responde.

Snow se acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y tocó la cabeza de su hija sobre el enorme cobertor. Mientras que David, con Neal en brazos, se sentó del otro lado de aquella cama matrimonial, en el lugar que debía pertenecerle a Killian.

─ ¿Cómo fue que pudieron romper el Hechizo? ─ **Cuestionaba Emma con voz ronca.**

─ ¿De verdad pensabas que un Hechizo de Protección podría detenerme? ─ **exclamaba Snow tratando de ocultar su tristeza al ver a su hija así de derrotada** ─ La próxima vez, lanza el Hechizo en todas las puertas de tu casa.

Ese comentario lo único que logró fue una risa diminuta y casi imperceptible. Snow lo tomó como una aprobación para comenzar a quitarle el cobertor de la cabeza.

Emma, como una niña pequeña, ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada. Snow sonrió tristemente ante la reacción, y le quitó esa cosa para que pudiera verla fijamente. Su niña levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado en tan poco tiempo.

─Emma… ─ **Comenzaba Snow poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija.**

Al sentir el cálido contacto, se levantó como rayo, y abrazó a su madre. Ésta le correspondió el abrazo para que su hija se desahogara por fin.

─Emma, lo siento mucho. ─ **Pronunciaba Snow cuando Emma la abrazó con más fuerza tratando de impedir que más lágrimas salieran.**

─Mamá ─ **empezaba la Salvadora con todo el dolor del mundo** ─. Cometí muchos errores, yo… yo jamás debí haber ido ahí.

Swan se derrumbó en los brazos de su madre, ya no le importaba su armadura, no quería hacerse la fuerte, lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, era a su madre con ella. Lo que más pedía a gritos era tenerla a su lado como una niña pequeña, como siempre debió ser, y ahí estaban las dos, madre e hija, la madre sosteniendo a la hija, ahora que perdía lo que más amaba, y no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Emma estaba cansada, si bien desde que entraron al Inframundo, no había dormido más que unas escasas dos horas, el cansancio y el dolor acumulado la estaban venciendo a esa hora tan temprana de la noche.

─Descansa, cariño ─ **suplicaba Snow ayudando a Emma a acostarse una vez más** ─. Mañana será otro día.

─El más pesado de mi vida. ─ **Replicaba Emma mirando al techo.**

─Ya no pienses en eso, y descansa, Emma. ─ **Pedía su padre depositándole un beso en la frente.**

─Gracias papá, pero creo que no podré dormir esta noche tampoco. ─ **Confesaba Emma girándose a la derecha y comenzando a morder la uña de su pulgar.**

Los Charming la miraron, sin poder hacer mucho para calmarla. Estaban por irse, cuando a Snow le vino a la memoria un viejo recuerdo de hace unos años cuando todavía era Mary Margaret Blanchard, aquel día en el que sólo Emma estaba con ella.

─Emma ─ **comenzaba su madre** ─, cariño, ¿quieres estar sola?

Swan movió la cabeza diciéndole a su madre que no quería estar sola, ya no más, el sólo tenerla cerca la hizo sentir protegida, y si su madre se iba, volvería al mismo agujero oscuro en el que estaba momentos antes.

─Yo me encargo, David. ─ **Afirmaba Snow dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

Charming asintió y salió de la habitación junto con Neal para marcharse a casa. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Snow caminó y se acostó junto a su hija, haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que ella sintiera un poco de alivio sólo con su presencia.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, lo único que podía escucharse eran sus respiraciones, Emma sin poder cerrar los ojos, y Snow cuidándola sin descanso. Así pasaron las horas de insomnio, hasta la medianoche, cuando su madre se levantó y fue a revisarla, sólo para comprobar que su niña al fin se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el dulce olor a Chocolate recién hecho la despertó, aún con los ojos hinchados, todavía triste, aún perdida, en estado de shock. La Salvadora bajó descalza las escaleras y con mucha pesadez, llegó a la cocina, y ahí estaba, esa mujer amable y feroz a la vez, sirviendo dos tazas de Chocolate, como en los viejos tiempos.

─Buenos días, Emma. ─ **Pronunciaba su madre dejando su taza frente a ella.**

─Buenos días, mamá ─ **respondía Emma con una sonrisa triste** ─, no me lo tomes a mal, pero justo ahora, me siento como cuando llegué a Storybrooke por primera vez al verte preparando esto.

─Creo que desde que se rompió la Maldición, no habíamos tenido un tiempo para nosotras ─ **justificaba Snow** ─, sólo, quise sentirme conectada contigo una vez más.

─Siempre lo hemos estado. ─ **Replicaba Emma.**

─Yo lo sé, pero, aun así, quise hacerlo.

─Gracias, mamá.

Emma y Snow se quedaron en silencio hasta que ambas se terminaron su Chocolate. La Salvadora vio el reloj, y sabía que la hora que no quería que llegara se aproximaba.

─Iré a darme una ducha, y después nos iremos al Cementerio. ─ **Exclamaba Emma levantándose de su asiento.**

─Espera ─ **pedía su madre** ─. Es que, ni Regina ni tu padre me han dicho nada sobre el Funeral.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **cuestionaba Emma sin poder creerlo** ─, pero si Regina dijo que anoche haría todos los trámites.

Su madre estaba por replicarle cuando la puerta de entrada sonó. Emma le retiró el Hechizo de Protección, y así, David, Henry, Robín y Regina entraron para dar las noticias del día.

─Tenemos problemas. ─ **Empezaba David.**

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **Pedía saber Snow.**

─No encontramos a Hades en ningún lugar. ─ **Terminaba Regina cerrando la puerta.**

─ ¿Creen que esté planeando algo? ─ **Inquiría la madre de Emma.**

─No estamos seguros ─ **replicaba la Reina** ─, pero que nos haya intentado atrapar en el Inframundo me da a entender que sí.

─Así que, hasta que no sepamos su próximo movimiento, tendremos que posponer lo del Funeral. ─ **Terminaba David.**

─ ¿Y qué hay del cuerpo de Killian? ─ **indagaba Emma reaccionando por fin** ─ Él se sigue pudriendo.

─Fuimos a verlo hace un rato ─ **intervenía Robín** ─, el grado de descomposición es menor.

─De todos modos, los de la Funeraria ya lo están preparando ─ **agregaba Regina** ─, sólo están esperando nuestra orden para comenzar con lo demás.

─Está bien ─ **expresaba Emma** ─, mientras más rápido detengamos a ese idiota, más rápido honraremos a Killian como se merece.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Esa Tarde**

─Antes de comenzar, tienes que saber algunas cosas ─ **pronunciaba Zeus caminando alrededor de Killian** ─, En el momento en el que yo te dé parte de mi Fuerza, no podrás hacer uso de ella arbitrariamente, tampoco puedes usarlos al mismo tiempo que yo, ni mucho menos, dejar que tus emociones te controlen.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Inquiría Killian.**

─Una Magia como ésta es muy poderosa ─ **comenzaba a explicar el Dios** ─, si tú la utilizas a cada segundo podrías provocar la Destrucción de Storybrooke. Y, si atacásemos al mismo tiempo a Hades, sería el mismo resultado de haber ido solo.

─ ¿Y qué ocurrirá si dejo que mis emociones me controlen? ─ **Preguntaba Killian una última vez.**

─Comenzarás a brillar, y tu Alma se desintegrará ─ **respondía Zeus** ─. Dime, Capitán, ¿todavía quieres hacerlo?

─Eso es algo que no tengo ni que pensarlo dos veces. ─ **Aseguraba Garfio.**

─ ¡Muy bien! ─ **contestaba Zeus tomándolo por el hombro y haciéndolo caminar a la orilla del Río Estigia** ─. Capitán Jones, ¿conoces el mito del gran guerrero Aquiles?

─Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

─ ¿Recuerdas lo que lo hacía parcialmente inmortal?

─Su madre lo sumergió a un lago, pero no puedo acordarme del nombre.

─El lago Estigia ─ **replicaba el Gran Zeus** ─, cuentan las viejas leyendas que sus Aguas eran capaces de volver invulnerable la parte del cuerpo que se sumergía en ellas. Ese lago, proviene de aquí, del Río que lleva el mismo nombre, el Río del Odio, otras historias antiguas, proclaman que alguien podría morir si bebe de sus Aguas.

─Una historia interesante ─ **comentaba Killian** ─, pero, no entiendo qué es lo que tiene que ver con lo que ibas a hacer.

─No puedo darle mis Poderes a cualquiera ─ **exponía Zeus** ─. Tengo que averiguar si tu Alma es realmente digna para seguir esta tarea conmigo.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Cuestionaba el Capitán muy nervioso.**

─Nos queda poco tiempo hasta que la luna llegue al cénit y así puedas salir de aquí ─ **declaraba Zeus poniéndole un grillete en el pie** ─. La llave está en un cofre en el fondo del Río.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **Espetaba Garfio.**

─Aquí hay dos alternativas: que antes de que el tiempo termine, salgas de ese Río en una pieza, o que, al primer contacto, te desintegres.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ **Inquiría Killian.**

─Necesitas probar que eres digno para la misión ─ **argumentaba Zeus** ─, y no sólo a mí, sino al mismo Río.

Zeus se apartó lentamente, y usó su Magia para lanzarlo al Río Estigia.

Killian entró en sus aguas con un enorme terror, no sabía si era el elegido, si Zeus había hecho la perfecta elección al nombrarlo como su contenedor, no quería irse de esa manera, ya que, de cierta forma no estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Por otra parte, estaba ese último párrafo, lo que dictaminaba cuál era su Asunto Pendiente, tenía que saber qué significaban las palabras de Henry, y, por último, estaba la situación actual.

Hades los engañó, y casi hace que Emma se quedara atrapada en el Inframundo, ese malnacido estaba en Storybrooke creando el caos, y si estaba en su poder ayudar a su Familia, y salvar a la mujer que amaba una vez más, él era capaz de nadar a través de los cinco Ríos del Inframundo, y de cierta manera, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

El Río Estigia era de color amarillento y bastante profundo. El grillete caía a toda prisa, mientras que Killian, por instinto movía los brazos, tratando de subir a la superficie.

Cuando la bola de metal tocó las rocas al llegar al fondo, Killian comenzó a buscar el cofre con desesperación. El agua era muy turbia en ese nivel, se le hacía muy difícil centrar la vista en un punto en específico, y la escasa luz tampoco era de gran ayuda.

Tanteó el terreno con su mano en una búsqueda a ciegas hasta toparse con una piedra, en el momento en que la levantó, un pequeño resplandor apareció, se trataba de uno de los adornos del pequeño cofre de madera. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Garfio utilizó la roca para destrozar esa cosa y sacar la llave.

Él se agachó y buscó la pequeña cerradura con el tacto, al encontrarla, introdujo la llave, y pudo liberarse por fin.

Killian estaba satisfecho por lo que había logrado, hasta ese momento, había demostrado ser digno para el Río del Odio, o al menos, era lo que creía.

Cuando comenzó a nadar para volver a la superficie, una enorme criatura salió de una cueva y lo embistió. Lo llevó lejos del comienzo del Río, a un lugar repleto de armaduras hundidas y oxidadas, además de esqueletos humanos, y armas.

Garfio trató de evadirla, pero esa bestia lo rodeaba a cada instante, obligándolo a quedarse en ese mismo lugar, y a los pocos segundos lo comprendió todo. La prueba no se trataba sólo de nadar de vuelta a la orilla, sino demostrar lo que él verdaderamente valía, decirle al Río que nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo para alcanzar su último objetivo.

Tomó una vieja Espada de un esqueleto que tenía a su lado, y la blandió como un maestro, a pesar de la presión que ejercía el agua del Estigia. Después, movió su brazo izquierdo con más convicción que antes, decidido a salir de ahí. La criatura era evidentemente más veloz que él, y eso no le importó, la esperó con el sable en la mano, y esa cosa lo devoró sin problema.

Ya dentro de la bestia, y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, usó sus armas y la hirió desde adentro, partiéndola en dos con la Espada oxidada.

Ese Monstruo acuático de disolvió en pequeñas esporas doradas, lo que significaba, que era el momento justo para regresar a tierra firme.

Zeus miraba el reloj de arena que trajo consigo, faltaba poco para la hora pautada, y Garfio no salía del Estigia, lo que le hacía perder las esperanzas en él.

─Tal vez me equivoqué respecto a este Capitán ─ **exclamaba Zeus para sí** ─, creo que en verdad no era digno.

Zeus se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí e idear otra forma de entrar a la Tierra Mortal, ya completamente resignado a que Killian había fallado.

─ ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! ─ **espetaba éste último saliendo del Río Estigia** ─. ¡Tú y yo teníamos un trato!

─Ya era hora ─ **refutaba Zeus regresando a su antigua posición** ─. Comenzaba a creer que el Río te había consumido.

─Se necesita más que un montón de agua pútrida y una bestia marina para detenerme. ─ **Reafirmaba Garfio.**

─Bueno, hagámoslo, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Zeus tomó un chorro de agua de cada uno de los Ríos y lo introdujo en su cuerpo, una vez que lo asimiló, una esfera dorada muy brillante salió de su pecho y flotaba frente a él.

─Última oportunidad para echarse para atrás. ─ **Decía Zeus.**

─ ¡Hazlo ya! ─ **Ordenaba Garfio poniéndose firme.**

El Dios lanzó ese orbe con toda su fuerza, haciendo que se impactara con el ex Pirata.

Killian sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo físico se llenaba de ese poder sagrado, era la cosa más increíble que le había sucedido en su vida. El Poder de los Dioses, era algo impresionante.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que toda esa Magia se asimiló en su Ser.

─ ¡Listo! ─ **exclamaba Zeus cuando Killian dejó de brillar** ─. Vámonos, se nos está haciendo tarde, y tú sólo tendrás una hora para despedirte.

Garfio asintió y el Dios lo tomó por el hombro para desaparecer en medio de un relámpago.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Esa tarde fue lo más parecido a una carrera contra el tiempo, Robín y Regina encontraron a Zelena, y ella se enfadó cuando su hermana menor le dio a entender que harían hasta lo imposible por proteger a la Ciudad, y eso implicaba acabar con Hades. Zelena fue con él, y juntos crearon un arma poderosa capaz de acabar con todos en un santiamén.

Por otro lado, Emma, Henry y los Charming continuaban buscando al Dios de la Muerte, sin éxito, parecía que se había vuelto bastante escurridizo ahora que ya estaba completamente libre.

Emma estaba muy enfadada con Hades por haberlos engañado, y darles falsas esperanzas, quería que pagara por lo que había hecho, y lo que pretendía hacer ahora que estaba suelto.

Regina le envió un mensaje a la Salvadora pidiéndole que se les uniera en su Oficina para enfrentar a Hades, y cuando ella se fue, un caballero alado apareció frente al resto de su Familia.

─ ¿Qué demonios es eso? ─ **Inquiría David.**

─No tengo la menor idea ─ **respondía Snow tensando el Arco** ─, pero creo saber quién lo envió.

─Henry, ¡sal de aquí! ─ **Ordenaba Charming.**

El Caballero los rodeó con llamas rojas y se preparó para atacarlos. Clavó su Espada en el concreto de la calle, y la onda expansiva los envió directamente al suelo. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Ninguno lo sabía. Charming y Snow pelearían hasta derrotarlo, protegerían a su nieto a como diera lugar, estaban decididos a luchar contra el Dios de la Muerte, y si tenían que destruir al Caballero lo harían sin chistar.

Los tres se levantaron, y frente a ellos aparecieron dos figuras en medio de un enorme relámpago dorado. La luz cegadora les impidió ver al Ser que destruyó al Caballero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─Yo iré a buscar a Hades ─ **exclamaba Zeus desapareciendo** ─. Tú quédate aquí con ellos.

Otro relámpago se llevó al Gran Dios, dejando a los Charming con su viejo conocido.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ **Preguntaba Killian dándose la vuelta.**

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ **respondía David a modo de pregunta** ─ Emma dijo que no había forma de traerte de vuelta.

─Y no la hay ─ **declaraba Garfio con seriedad** ─, sólo estoy de paso.

─ ¿Para qué? ─ **Indagaba Snow.**

─Vine a detener a Hades ─ **respondía Killian** ─. ¿Dónde está Emma?

─Regina la llamó, porque al parecer, ella y Robín lo encontraron en la Oficina del Alcalde. ─ **Replicaba David.**

El rostro de Killian se llenó de una profunda preocupación por su Amor Verdadero, quería salir corriendo, pero, tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato, y solo servir como un contenedor. Además, como le había dicho a Cruella, él estaba seguro de que Emma detendría a ese loco, y más ahora con la ayuda de Zeus. Sólo tenía que ser paciente. Henry corrió junto con él, y le dio un rápido y pequeño abrazo, el mismo que quería darle justo antes de salir del Inframundo, o cuando lo vio morir, necesitaba estrechar a su querido amigo, y Killian lo aceptó sin protestar, de hecho, ese gesto lo enterneció todavía más. No había sido muy justo con él.

─Tenemos que ir a ayudarles, si es que ya encontraron a Hades, nos necesitarán. ─ **Decretaba Snow.**

─No ─ **replicaba Killian saliendo de sus pensamientos** ─. Debemos quedarnos aquí. Zeus está con ellos, estarán bien.

─ ¿Zeus? ─ **cuestionaba Charming** ─. ¿Él está aquí? ¿Y de cuándo acá le haces caso a un Dios?

─Creo que deben saber, cómo fue que pude salir del Inframundo por esta única ocasión ─ **aseguraba Killian** ─. Iremos con ellos, sólo si vemos que no han regresado.

Robín y Regina salieron del Parque y partieron a su encuentro en la Oficina de la Alcaldesa con Hades y Zelena, encontraron ahí a quien menos esperaban hallar.

─No puede ser… ─ **exclamaba Robín bajando el arco** ─ ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?

La Pequeña Hood dormía plácidamente en una pequeña canasta encima de la mesa de la Oficina.

─No lo sé ─ **respondía Regina acercándose a ella** ─. Algo no anda bien.

Regina y Robín se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba en lo cierto cuando Hades usó el Cristal Olímpico para cerrar la puerta del lugar.

─Shhh ─ **pronunciaba el Dios de la Muerte poniendo el dedo índice sobre su boca** ─. La van a despertar.

─Nos costó mucho trabajo dormirla ─ **agregaba Zelena** ─. Me dolería que se despertara tan asustada.

─Veo que ya elegiste un bando. ─ **Aseguraba Regina mirando a Zelena con decepción.**

─No me diste opción, hermana ─ **alegaba la Bruja del Oeste** ─. Él es mi Amor Verdadero, y lo seguiré adónde quiera que vaya.

─ ¿Y qué van a hacernos? ─ **espetaba Robín** ─ ¿Nos matarán con esa cosa puntiaguda?

─No ─ **respondía Hades levantando el Cristal** ─. Esto no es para matarlos, sino para terminar con ustedes.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? ─ **Cuestionaba Regina.**

─ ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ─ **Sugería Hades haciendo funcionar el Cristal Olímpico.**

Un rayo blanco provino de aquel largo Cristal, y antes de que tocara a alguno de los dos, Emma apareció de entre las sombras, los tacleó, y desvió el rayo con su Magia para no dañar a la bebé.

─Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Emma ─ **expresaba Regina** ─, ¿y ésta es tu única forma de derribar a alguien?

─ ¿Los salvé o no? ─ **Alegaba Emma poniéndose de pie.**

─ ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ─ **vociferaba Hades** ─ Así que la Salvadora… al fin dejó de llorar.

─Cierra el pico. ─ **Mascullaba Emma apretando los dientes.**

─Dime, Emma ─ **proseguía Zelena abrazando a su Amor Verdadero** ─. ¿Qué se siente saber que no podrás tener a tu Pirata contigo nunca más?

Emma apretó los puños, y la observó con ira, si Regina había declarado que ella había cambiado, no se le notaba casi nada. Zelena, por su parte, sonrió ante el enfado de la Salvadora y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Robín, Regina, y la hija de Snow retrocedieron y los cuatro quedaron de frente, Zelena cerca de la ventana.

─ ¿Ya estás lista para volver al Inframundo, Emma? ─ **exclamaba la Bruja del Oeste** ─, espero que Garfio esté ansioso por volver a verte, y eso si esa Amaestra Perros no lo convirtió ya en su nuevo juguete.

Swan ya estaba harta de escuchar a Zelena, no estaba de humor como para seguir soportándola. Llena de furia, corrió hacia ella sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y ambas cayeron por la ventana. Regina y Robín las vieron caer, pero no las encontraron en el suelo, gracias a que la Salvadora decidió llevar a la Bruja del Oeste a la entrada del mismo edificio, para poder luchar en paz.

─Aquí estamos una vez más, Emma ─ **afirmaba Zelena poniéndose de pie** ─. Tú y yo. Ya no eres el Ser Oscuro, ni yo tengo el brazalete, ¿quieres luchar contra mí?

─Bueno ─ **alegaba Emma** ─. Ya te vencí una vez con un simple truco barato, así que, estoy segura de hacerlo una vez más.

─Eso lo veremos ─ **afirmaba Zelena** ─. Vamos, Emma. Averigüemos si tienes el estómago para asesinarme tal y como pensabas hacerlo hace unos días.

La Batalla comenzó cuando Zelena comenzó a lanzarle sus ya clásicas bolas de fuego color verde, mientras que ella las esquivaba rodeándola y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

─ ¡Ese fue por Neal! ─ **espetaba Emma volviendo a golpearla** ─ ¡Ese, por tratar de matar a Henry!

Zelena dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de replantear su estrategia, pero Emma estaba furiosa, y se lo estaba impidiendo.

─ ¡Este, es por Marian! ─ **proseguía la Salvadora con más furia** ─ ¡Éste es por traicionarnos en Camelot! ¡Y éste, por Killian!

El último golpe lo dio con mucha más saña que los anteriores, Emma no estaba pensando racionalmente, parecía esa chica de veintiséis años que buscaba como loca a sus padres.

Mientras ellas peleaban fuera de la Alcaldía, Killian seguía cuidando a Henry y los Charming, no muy lejos de aquel lugar, esperando obedientemente como Zeus le mandó.

─ ¿Y qué tal está el Inframundo? ─ **Indagaba Snow.**

─Ya saben, rojizo, lúgubre, y con un tremendo descontrol por parte de todos los Muertos que no dejan de pelear entre sí ahora que Hades ya no está. ─Respondía Killian.

─ ¿El Infierno se desató? ─ **Inquiría su viejo amigo con una sonrisa.**

─Y vaya que sí. ─ **Contestaba Killian.**

─Todo, obra de Cruella, supongo. ─ **Proseguía el Príncipe.**

─Creo que se podría decir que así fue ─ **replicaba el Pirata** ─. Cuando salí de la Biblioteca, encontré a todas las Almas peleando entre sí.

El tiempo que Killian les había pedido se estaba terminando, y ninguno de los tres volvía con el ya mencionado Zeus. Algo les había pasado, y en el momento en que estaban por poner manos a la obra, Henry y los Charming desaparecieron frente a los ojos del ex Pirata.

Killian los buscó con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que escuchó una pelea a lo lejos, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran aquellas que reñían en ese lugar, le importaron un verdadero carajo las órdenes de Zeus y salió corriendo hasta allá.

* * *

Zelena se limpió la sangre de su labio, y volvió a usar su Magia atacando a Emma con furia. Ésta última usó sus Poderes para contrarrestar su ataque, pero, de buenas a primeras, Zelena la mandó a volar como si fuera una bolsa de papel.

─Sabes bien que la Magia está ligada a las emociones, Emma ─ **comentaba la Bruja del Oeste caminando velozmente hasta ella** ─. Y tú estás fuera de control.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ─ **cuestionaba Emma** ─ ¿Matarme?

─No, sólo tomaré algo que es tuyo prestado, pero no te preocupes, Hades prometió devolvértelo tal y como está.

Zelena tomó por sorpresa a Emma e introdujo su mano en su pecho, sacando nuevamente ese Corazón tan puro.

─Hades sólo está jugando contigo Zelena ─ **explotaba Emma** ─. No sé qué es lo que Hades quiera hacer con mi Corazón, pero, siento que no te incluye a ti.

─Mira que tenemos aquí ─ **decía Zelena mirando el Corazón de Emma y sin prestarle atención a sus palabras** ─. Realmente me sorprende que no tenga ninguna mancha de Oscuridad.

─Cuando algo es puro desde su nacimiento, no puede ser corrompido con nada. ─ **Exclamaba Garfio muy a la distancia.**

Emma y Zelena miraron a sus espaldas, una más atónita que la otra.

─Es la segunda vez en las últimas horas que lo diré, pero, eso no te pertenece, Amor.

─ ¿Y qué harás, Capitán? ─ **espetaba Zelena** ─ ¿Pelearás contra mí?

─Mejor aún ─ **replicaba Garfio caminando hacia ellas** ─, dejaré que te hundas tú sola.

─Cuidado, Garfio ─ **decía Zelena comenzando a estrujar el Corazón de Emma y provocándole dolor a ésta última** ─, tal vez tú estés Muerto, pero ella no.

Killian chasqueó los dedos, y Zelena quedó petrificada aun sosteniendo el Corazón de Emma en su mano.

─Te lo dije, Zelena ─ **afirmaba Killian tomando el Corazón e hincándose para estar al nivel de Emma** ─. No vayas a decirle nada a nadie, Amor, se supone que no debo utilizarlos.

Emma estaba peor que hace unas horas, tenía frente a sus ojos al hombre que Ama, al que había dejado en las profundidades del Inframundo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ **preguntaba Emma muy confundida** ─ ¿Cómo?

─El cómo no importa ─ **respondía Killian con una sonrisa** ─, sabes que eso jamás me ha detenido.

─No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás aquí?

─Bueno, pues, yo te prometí que no te haría mi Asunto Pendiente, sin embargo, estoy aquí para asegurarme que tú no regresarás al Inframundo tan pronto.

─ ¿Volviste? ─ **inquiría Emma envuelta en un mar de llanto** ─ ¿De verdad volviste?

─Sólo por un tiempo ─ **contestaba Killian** ─. Me ofrecí como contenedor del poder de Zeus para que tú y él puedan detener a Hades de una vez por todas.

─ ¿Por qué?

─A cambio, me dejará despedirme de todos ustedes. ─ **Respondía Garfio con amargura.**

─Creí que no querías eso.

─Sí, pero, que equivocado estaba, además, ellos se lo merecen.

─ ¿Y dónde está Zeus? ─ **Indagaba Emma.**

─No lo sé, escuché un estruendo, tus padres y Henry desaparecieron, y algo me dice que no están allá arriba esperando a la Salvadora ─ **contestaba Garfio** ─, pero, antes de ir a buscarlos, como locos, ¿qué te parece si regresamos este Corazón a su lugar.

─De acuerdo. ─ **Aceptaba Emma muy Feliz por tenerlo de regreso, aunque sea una última vez.**

Garfio la ayudó a levantarse, y cuando éste último iba a introducir su Corazón en su pecho, desapareció de sus manos.

* * *

 **Lago de Storybrooke**

Hades los había llevado a ese lugar para que todos los Héroes observaran la humillación pública que le daría a Zeus ahora que ambos estaban juntos una vez más.

─Bienvenido, Hermano Mayor ─ **exclamaba Hades mirando a Zeus desde un pedestal que creó** ─. ¿Estás listo para la revancha?

─Veo que ni siquiera el Amor Verdadero puede cambiar al iracundo y berrinchudo de mi Hermanito ─ **alegaba Zeus** ─. ¿Para qué nos trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Acaso tu ego no cupo en esa habitación tan pequeña?

Hades miró a su Hermano con rabia, cosa que ya era costumbre en él, sin embargo, las cosas cambiarían ahora que ya tenía sus Poderes completos.

─ ¿Sabes qué es esto, pequeño Zeus?

─El Cristal Olímpico que cierto niño malcriado me quitó y escondió antes de que lo encerrara en el Inframundo ─ **respondía Zeus** ─. Aunque, no sé de qué te servirá que lo tengas. Nunca pudiste hacerlo funcionar ni siquiera antes de que apagara ese pedazo de carbón que llevas en el pecho.

─Te sorprenderá lo mucho que la situación ha cambiado desde aquel entonces. ─ **Aseveraba Hades mirándolo fijamente.**

─Ya déjate de payasadas, y baja de ahí. ─ **Pedía Zeus, harto de escucharlo.**

El Hermano de Hades expulsó un rayo de su mano con la intención de atacarlo. El Rey del Inframundo levantó el Cristal Olímpico y absorbió su Poder.

─ ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ─ **espetaba Zeus** ─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste a esa cosa?!

─Le di un mejor uso que el tuyo, Zeus ─ **exponía el Dios de la Muerte** ─. Convertí tu pequeño juguete en una "esponja" de Magia, algo muy parecido a la caja de Pandora.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ **Pedía saber el Padre de todos los Dioses.**

─Gracias a la única cosa que tú jamás podrás disfrutar ─ **decía Hades bajando del Pedestal** ─. Zelena y yo reforzamos el Cristal con nuestro Amor.

─Ya la tienes a ella, lo que te hacía falta, lo que yo te arrebaté ─ **alegaba Zeus con una enorme preocupación** ─. ¿Para qué los quieres a ellos? Déjalos ir. Ambos sabemos que soy el que te causó tanta ira.

─Pero estos Héroes no están aquí por mí, Hermanito ─ **respondía Hades** ─. Ellos pagarán por hacer sufrir a mi Amada Zelena.

─ ¡Estás equivocado! ─ **espetaba Regina** ─ Zelena sí fue una víctima, pero, sus acciones fueron las que nos orillaron a desconfiar de ella.

─No sólo porque fuera Malvada y ya. ─ **Agregaba Snow.**

─Son sólo excusas ─ **protestaba el Rey del Inframundo** ─. Zelena no se merecía nada de lo que tuvo.

─Estoy de acuerdo con eso ─ **continuaba la Reina** ─, sin embargo, dime, Hades, ¿piensas torturar a todos los que en algún momento dañamos a mi hermana?

─Su padre adoptivo lo pagó muy caro, y si no fuera por ti, Cora seguiría pudriéndose en ese molino, pero, sí. Haré pagar a todos los que nos han herido a ambos. ─ **Confesaba Hades con convicción.**

─Hades ─ **comenzaba Regina** ─, entiendo las razones de mi Hermana para estar a tu lado, sé que lo que comparten es Amor Verdadero, no obstante, necesito que empieces a hacerte esta gran pregunta: ¿realmente crees que esto que haces, hará muy feliz a Zelena?

─Por supuesto que sí ─ **contestaba Hades** ─, ella estará complacida con todo lo que estoy dando, porque haré que esta Ciudad se postre a sus pies, y que tenga lo que siempre mereció, lo que tú le arrebataste.

─Si lo que piensas es verdad, ¿en dónde está Zelena?

─Encargándose de conseguirme el último ingrediente para ponerle fin a sus vidas ─ **exclamaba Hades al sentir un pequeño bulto en la bolsa izquierda de su saco** ─. El Corazón proveniente del Producto del Amor Verdadero.

Los presentes se miraron al escuchar la declaración de su Enemigo. Hades estaba empecinado en hacer feliz a Zelena, como él creía que era el modo.

─ ¡Mi Hermana te Ama! ¡Ella cambió, y cree febrilmente que tú también! ¡Detén esta locura! ─ **suplicaba Regina** ─ ¡Detente, y haz lo mejor para ella!

─ ¡Esto es lo mejor para ella! ─ **exclamaba Hades, levantando el Cristal para hacerlo funcionar** ─. Antes de acabar contigo, debo confesar algo.

─ ¿Qué? ─Cuestionaba Zeus evaluando la situación.

─Tú no puedes entrar a la Tierra Mortal con todo tu Poder ─ **decía Hades** ─. ¿Cómo le hiciste?

─Un Mago nunca revela sus secretos ─ **contestaba Zeus haciendo que su Magia comenzara a salir de sus manos** ─, y yo tengo una pregunta para ti.

─Tú no eres un Mago, pero habla ya. ─ **Refutaba Hades.**

─Esa nueva esponja brillante. ¿Absorbe lo que sea?

─No estoy seguro ─ **respondía el Rey del Inframundo observando detenidamente el Cristal** ─. ¡Date cuenta tú mismo!

El Hermano Menor de Zeus usó el Cristal para atacarlo antes de que la Magia saliera de sus manos. El Hechizo que él y Zelena lanzaron era reforzado por el retorcido Amor que se tenían, sumando a eso todo el poder consumado del Rey del Inframundo. El Padre de todos los Dioses cayó ante él casi enseguida.

─ ¡Debiste enfrentarme con todo tu Poder, Zeus! ─ **afirmaba Hades cuando su Hermano se quedó atrapado en el Cristal** ─. ¡Es una lástima que Poseidón no estuviera aquí para abogar por ti!

Emma y Garfio llegaron corriendo en el momento justo en el que Zeus era encerrado, pero, ya no pudieron hacer nada.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ─ **espetaba Hades mirando a Garfio** ─ ¡Ya no quedaba más Ambrosia!

─Al menos admites que sí nos engañaste. ─ **Replicaba David.**

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─El Inframundo está al borde del colapso ─ **respondía Killian** ─, y piden desesperadamente a su Rey. Así que, vine personalmente por él.

Hades dejó escapar una enorme y fuerte carcajada al oírlo, no podía creerlo todavía.

─ ¿Tú? ─ **inquiría Hades señalando a Garfio** ─ ¿Quieres destruir al Dios de la Muerte? ¡Te dije que era imposible!

─En realidad, sólo dijiste que muchos otros lo habían intentado, y que ninguno lo logró. ─ **Rectificaba Killian.**

─Es lo mismo ─ **replicaba el Rey del Inframundo** ─. ¿Y me vas a decir cómo pretendes derrotarme sin Magia, ni vida?

─Dado que el que se supone que venía a detenerte está encerrado en tu juguete brillante, no me queda otra opción.

Killian usó la Magia y Poder de Zeus para atacarlo. Hades esquivó el rayo casi por milagro. Emma y compañía estaban asombrados por el inmenso Poder que el ex Pirata tenía en esos momentos.

─Ahora lo entiendo todo ─ **exclamaba el Dios de la Muerte** ─, el desgraciado de Zeus te usó como contenedor. ¿Cómo pudiste ser Digno del Poder de los Dioses?

─No fue sencillo ─ **replicaba Garfio** ─. Tuve que nadar en un Río Amarillento y luchar contra tu pez mascota.

─El Estigia te perdonó, pero yo no lo haré. ─Terminaba Hades.

─Ya déjate de todos esos diálogos ─ **pedía Killian** ─. Yo también fui un Villano, me sé todo el protocolo.

─ ¡Llegó tu fin, Hades! ¿Estás listo, Killian? ─ **Preguntaba Emma preparándose para atacar.**

─Seguro que sí, Amor.

Detrás de ellos, su Familia se ponía en posición para comenzar la Batalla Final contra el Dios de la Muerte, y éste último, estaba listo para usar su jugada final, sabiendo lo peligroso que era para el Alma del Capitán utilizar la Magia de su hermano.

─Zeus te dijo lo que te pasaría si dejabas que tus emociones te dominaran, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Eso qué tiene que ver aquí? ─ **Espetaba Killian.**

─No es nada, sólo quiero ver como reaccionarás a lo que sucederá. ─ **Respondía Hades metiendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su abrigo.**

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Cuestionaba Regina.**

Hades sacó el Corazón de Emma del bolsillo ante la mirada aterrorizada de sus contrincantes.

─Emma ─ **comenzaba Hades** ─. Hay pertenencias, que se deben cuidar y proteger, porque son muy valiosas.

El Dios de la Muerte apretó el Corazón de la Salvadora muy despacio, haciendo que ésta última cayera al suelo, poniendo la mano derecha en su pecho una vez más, mientras que su Familia corría para sostenerla, y Killian miraba con furia a Hades, y unas pequeñas esporas doradas comenzaron a brotar de él.


	3. No Te Separes de Mí

**III**

 **No Te Separes De Mí**

* * *

Ambos estaban sufriendo.

─ ¡Déjala! ─ **Ordenaba Garfio brillando todavía más.**

─ ¡Oblígame! ─ **Exclamaba Hades.**

Killian obedeció y volvió a atacarlo, golpeándolo en el brazo derecho, cosa que provocó que el Cristal cayera al suelo.

─ ¡Dame ese Corazón! ─ **Gritaba el Capitán con voz de mando.**

Hades le respondió mandándolo a volar con su propia Magia.

─ ¡Dánoslo! ─ **Exigía la madre de la Salvadora tensando el Arco junto con Robín.**

─Ya basta de sus tonterías ─ **pedía el Dios de la Muerte lanzándolos lejos y encadenándolos al suelo** ─. Los he soportado demasiado tiempo ya.

Emma se puso de pie aprovechando la distracción del Rey del Inframundo, y corrió hasta él, tratando de embestirlo.

─ ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! ─ **inquiría el Dios apretando el Corazón con más fuerza** ─. No pensabas atacarme, ¿o sí?

La Salvadora estaba técnicamente a su merced, no podía hacer nada mientras ese malnacido tuviera su Corazón en la mano, por esa razón, se quedó quieta, de nada servía atacarlo de frente, necesitaba encontrar un modo de separarlo de la única cosa que la mantenía fuera del Inframundo. Ser asesinada no era la mejor idea para salvar a los que Amaba.

─Así me gusta. ─ **Exclamaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

Hades sonreía al ver el enfado de Emma y su aparente impotencia mientras recogía el Cristal Olímpico del suelo. Él era su dueño, y eso lo tenía bastante satisfecho. Ambos, Heroína y Villano se miraban fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo, cada uno pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Salvadora? ─ **indagaba Hades con su Corazón en la mano** ─. No puedes defenderte, no pudiste salvar a tu Amor Verdadero, ¿cómo pretendes salvar a tu Familia?

─No importa lo que hagas, ni cuanto trates de intimidarme, nunca lograrás que yo te tema, y te detendré así tenga que dar mi vida para proteger a esta Ciudad, y a los que amo de ti ─ **exclamaba Emma con los brazos extendidos frente a ella** ─. Además sólo para que lo sepas: yo salvé a Killian de tus asquerosas manos.

─Veo que esa es tu última decisión ─ **decretaba Hades** ─. Algo bueno de la situación, es que tú y tu Pirata al fin estarán juntos una vez más.

Antes de que el Dios de la Muerte cerrara su mano para acabar con la vida de Emma, un rayo dorado cayó directamente en el Cristal Olímpico llamando su atención.

─ ¡Pelea justo engendro del Mal! ─ **exclamaba Killian muy exasperado** ─. ¡Devuélvele ese Maldito Corazón!

─ ¡Atácalo! ─ **le ordenaba Hades a Emma hablándole a su Corazón** ─ ¡Ahora!

El brazo izquierdo de la Salvadora lanzó su Magia de Luz con dirección a Killian, y afortunadamente no logró alcanzarlo.

─ ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto, Hades? ─ **espetaba Emma mirándolo** ─ Killian está Muerto.

─ ¡Atácalo una vez más! ─ **Mandaba el Dios de la Muerte sin responderle.**

Swan obedecía incapaz de oponer resistencia, Garfio esquivaba los golpes, y algunos cuantos más lo alcanzaban, haciendo que el brillo dorado creciera más.

─ ¡Basta! ─ **pedía Emma** ─ ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

─ ¡Déjala en paz! ─ **Exclamaba Garfio tratando de atacarlo.**

─Díganme, par de tórtolos, ¿han oído la palabra "sobrecargar"? ─ **Indagaba Hades.**

─No lo comprendo todavía. ─ **Alegaba la Salvadora apretando los puños.**

─ ¡Déjame mostrarte! ─ **Replicaba Hades obligando a Emma a atacar a Killian.**

─ ¡Estás loco, Hades! ─ **Declaraba Robín alzando la vista.**

─ ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ─ **Espetaba Garfio recibiendo la Magia de Emma.**

─Hago que el Poder de mi Hermano los destruya a todos antes de que el Cristal lo haga ─ **declaraba el Rey del Inframundo** ─. Garfio al parecer no tuvo tiempo de explicarte, Salvadora, pero, si su Alma se sobrecarga con Magia, explotará y se llevará de vuelta al Inframundo a todos los que tenga a su alrededor.

Killian miró la desesperación plasmada en el rostro de Emma, y no podía detenerse de lo que estaba haciendo. A él no le importaba lo que le pasaría, total, ya estaba Muerto, ¿qué más podría perder? El problema era lo que les ocurría a los Vivos cerca suyo.

─ ¡Swan! ─ **gritaba Garfio cuando su cuerpo cambió más rápido de color** ─ ¡Detente!

─ ¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que no puedo hacerlo?! ─ **Espetaba Emma.**

─ ¡Claro que puedes! ─ **replicaba Killian** ─ ¡Puedes liberarte de su control!

─ ¡Aumenta la potencia! ─ **Mandaba Hades.**

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba Killian al sentir el impacto de energía Mágica** ─ ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame! ¡Nadie, digo nadie tiene control sobre ti! ¡Ni siquiera por tener tu Corazón en su asquerosa mano!

─ ¡No puedo resistirme! ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ ¡Esto es más fuerte que yo!

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ─ **continuaba Garfio con decisión** ─ ¡Eres la mujer más Valiente que yo conozco! ¡La que resistió la Oscuridad! ¡La mujer que amo, y que me ama a mí! ¡Puedes resistirte al control de Hades! ¡Protege a tu Familia! ¡Yo confío en ti! ¡Hazlo!

Garfio estaba en lo correcto, y Emma lo sabía a la perfección, ella podía librarse de Hades, y todo lo que tenía que hacer, era quitarse el último acuerdo forjado cuando Zelena tomó su Corazón. Swan debía deshacerse de su instintivo miedo a morir.

La Salvadora observó a su Amor Verdadero cuando él caía al suelo con toda la Energía dentro de él, juntó todas sus fuerzas, y de un momento a otro, redirigió su Magia hacia el Rey del Inframundo.

Hades voló varios metros sin soltar lo que traía en ambas manos, y mientras él regresaba a su posición, Emma corría a ayudar a su ahora brillante Amor Verdadero a ponerse de pie.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto? ─ **cuestionaba Maurice mirando a Bella dormida en la cama de la Tienda** ─. ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

─Ya lo hice ─ **replicaba Gold sin quitarle la vista a su esposa** ─, y ella ya me dejó muy claro que no quiere que sea yo el que la despierte.

─Bueno, pues, no hay que hacer esperar más tiempo a mi nieto. ─ **Proseguía Maurice hincándose para estar al mismo nivel que su hija.**

Maurice se acercó a su única hija, y con toda la ternura que él poseía le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Un aura multicolor se hizo presente y en el instante en que Maurice se apartó, Bella abrió los ojos y despertó recuperando la respiración abruptamente.

La Princesa se levantó lentamente ante la mirada atenta de sus aparentemente dos Amores Verdaderos, ambos igual de aliviados al ver que el beso funcionó.

─Bella… ─ **pronunciaba Maurice abrazándola con cariño** ─ me alegra ver que estás a salvo.

─Espera ─ **pedía Bella confundida** ─. Entonces, ¿todo terminó? ¿Derrotaron a Hades?

─No como tal, pero lo obligué a deshacer el contrato. ─ **Respondía Rumple.**

─ ¿Qué le hiciste? ─ **Inquiría su esposa mirándolo con preocupación.**

─No mucho, tomé algo suyo, e hice un pequeño intercambio. ─ **Contestaba el Ser Oscuro sin darle importancia.**

─Zelena ─ **concluía Bella** ─, y ella, ¿está bien?

─Afortunadamente para Regina y Hades, la Bruja está en perfecto estado ─ **declaraba una vez más, mientras caminaba a la mesa y tomaba la Caja de Pandora** ─. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algo importante que hacer.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Rumple? ─ **Pedía saber la Sra. Gold poniéndose de pie rápidamente.**

─Hades está en Storybrooke ─ **contestaba Rumplestiltskin mirándola** ─. Emma vino hace unos minutos a pedir mi ayuda para acabar con él de una vez por todas, y necesitaba asegurarme de que despertaras para ir por él. Así que, espera aquí.

─No ─ **negaba Bella caminando hasta él** ─, no me quedaré aquí como la esposa indefensa y abnegada. Iré contigo para asegurarme que no harás nada Oscuro para capturarlo.

─Podría ocurrirte algo malo ─ **alegaba Rumple** ─. Te lo digo por tu bien, quédate aquí, yo me haré cargo de todo.

─No lo harás si usarás tus Poderes de por medio ─ **decía Bella** ─, iré contigo para darme cuenta de una vez, si podré darte una última oportunidad luego de esto.

Bella salió de la tienda, y Gold la siguió de cerca, dejándola acompañarlo como era su deseo, él sabía que no la tenía de vuelta, y que era más probable el estarla perdiendo, pero necesitaba obedecerla, si quería estar cerca de su hijo en un futuro.

Transitaron por las abandonadas calles de Storybrooke, uno persiguiendo al otro, todo estaba tranquilo, nadie salía de sus casas, ni notaban la gran crisis en la que se encontraban inmersos, era particularmente estúpido que ni los mismos habitantes se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

─ ¿Podrías esperarme tan siquiera? ─ **Cuestionaba Rumple muy exasperado cuando iban con dirección a la Alcaldía.**

─Tú podrías alcanzarme si realmente lo quisieras, ¿sabías? ─ **Refutaba Bella sin mirar atrás.**

─ ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de tratarme así? ¿En qué momento aceptarás quién soy? ─ **Inquiría Rumple harto de la situación.**

─No lo sé ─ **respondía Bella deteniéndose frente a él** ─. Tal vez el día que dejes de actuar como un idiota que no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para querer siquiera cambiar.

La Princesa se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando hasta que a la distancia reconoció a Zelena parada frente a la Alcaldía con el brazo derecho levantado. Bella fue hacia ella y Rumple la seguía todavía como un perrito.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ─ **Indagaba Bella pasándole su mano por el rostro.**

─No lo sé, pero, espero que verla aquí te sirva de consuelo para entender que no le hice nada ─ **exclamaba Gold** ─. Ahora, vámonos, si ella está aquí, Hades no debe estar lejos.

─Descongélala. ─ **Ordenaba su esposa.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **espetaba él** ─ ¿Te has vuelto loca? No voy a hacerlo.

─Claro que lo harás ─ **replicaba Bella muy enojada** ─, porque gracias a su Hechizo de Sueño, tú y yo tenemos a nuestro hijo. Así que, llevémosla con Hades, sólo ella podrá detenerlo sin causar más daño que el que tú mismo podrías hacer.

Rumplestiltskin la miró igual de molesto que ella, y con un simple pase de su mano logró deshacer lo que Killian le lanzó a la Bruja momentos atrás.

─Tú… ─ **mascullaba Zelena creando una bola de fuego** ─. Pagarás por lo que tú y tu asqueroso padre me hicieron.

─ ¡Alto! ─ **exigía Bella** ─. Olvida lo que Rumple te haya hecho en el Inframundo, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

─No lo entenderías. ─ **Replicaba Zelena cruzando los brazos.**

─Pruébame. ─ **Pedía Bella.**

─Mi hermana y sus amigos no creen que Hades realmente cambió ─ **comenzaba a relatar la Bruja del Oeste** ─, ella dice que trató de encerrarlos en el Inframundo y que eso les da a entender que él trae algo entre manos.

─No me sorprendería si eso es verdad. ─ **Aseguraba Rumple.**

─Regina dijo que harían hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, y él dijo que tenía una manera de hacerles ver que su cambio es sincero y real.

─ ¿Cómo pretende hacerlo? ─ **Preguntaba la chica.**

─Con algo llamado Cristal Olímpico ─ **respondía Zelena** ─. Él dijo que usaría el Corazón de Emma para que a través de ella, todos vieran que ya dejó la Maldad atrás.

─ ¿Y realmente le creíste? ─ **Espetaba Gold.**

─Yo confío en él, incondicionalmente. ─ **Contestaba la Bruja segura de sus palabras.**

─Ese Cristal es la cosa más Poderosa y Peligrosa del universo ─ **protestaba Rumple** ─. Lo que realmente va a hacer tu novio con el Corazón de Emma es destruirlo y junto con él a todos sus Seres Queridos, incluida tu Hermanita.

─No ─ **decía la Hermana de Regina con los ojos muy abiertos** ─. ¡Mientes! ¡Él cambió!

─Es la verdad, Hades nunca cambiará. ─ **Replicaba Gold.**

─ ¡Cállate! ─ **Chillaba Zelena.**

─Zelena, escúchame ─ **pedía Bella** ─. Te entiendo a la perfección, créeme. Sé lo que es Amar a alguien de forma incondicional, y de forma tan intensa que hasta llegas a perdonar sus fallas. Pero, nadie cambia tan rápido, ni aunque por Amor Verdadero se trate.

─Hades lo hizo. ─ **Aseveraba Zelena entre dientes.**

─Entonces, si eso es verdad, si él cambió, y tú confías en que lo hizo de forma sincera, ven con nosotros, asegúrate de que por fin ves al Hombre detrás de la Bestia, y no al revés.

Zelena quería creerle a Hades, era verdad lo que sentía por él, y Bella tenía razón, necesitaba cerciorarse de que todos vieran lo bueno que había dentro suyo, así que, asintió y corrió con ellos cuando vieron un rayo blanco a la distancia.

* * *

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Swan? ─ **inquiría Garfio brillando más que un árbol de navidad en Central Park** ─, yo estoy bien, ve por tu Corazón.

─Está bien. ─ **Respondía Emma corriendo hasta Hades.**

─ ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! ─ **exclamaba Hades con el Corazón en su mano** ─. Si no quieres morir, quédate en donde estás.

La Salvadora apretó los puños, y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a caminar lentamente con dirección a él.

─Mátame si es lo que realmente quieres ─ **expresaba Emma con decisión** ─. Aplasta mi Corazón, pero no podrás controlarme más, porque yo no te lo permito. Hades, tú no tienes poder sobre mí, ni sobre nadie más.

Tras decir esto, Emma aprovechó la sorpresa de Hades y liberó a toda su Familia para que volvieran a estar junto con ella.

─Podría matarte si quisiera ─ **alegaba Hades** ─, sin embargo, no quiero que regreses sola al Inframundo.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Inquiría Regina.**

─En tu Corazón, Emma Swan, se alojan aquellas personas que realmente Amas ─ **pronunciaba Hades** ─. Tus Padres, tu Hijo, tu Pirata, y tus Amigos más cercanos.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver en esto? ─ **Soltaba Emma por última vez.**

─El Cristal Olímpico se encargará de darle a Zelena lo que en verdad se merece ─ **exclamaba el Dios de la Muerte** ─. Y tu Pirata, de llevarlos de regreso al Inframundo.

Hades puso el Corazón de Emma frente de él y dejó que la punta del Cristal Olímpico lo tocara. Cuando eso sucedió, un rayo de luz blanca salió de ese Corazón y se ramificó, introduciéndose directamente en el pecho de todos los Vivos.

Los Héroes sintieron el dolor de nueva cuenta, y se dejaron caer al suelo con su mano sobre el lugar que ocupan sus Corazones. Killian estalló de furia cuando los vio caer a todos, el Poder de Zeus ya estaba sobrecargando su Alma, y ya no le importaba, él iba a cumplir con la misión de detener al Rey del Inframundo a como diera lugar.

─ ¡Ustedes dañaron a mi Zelena! ─ **gritaba Hades** ─, ahora, ¡yo los dañaré a ustedes!

Todos estaban muriendo gracias al Dios de la Muerte, Killian tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, pero, no encontraba una manera de alejarlo y arrebatarle el Corazón de su Amada, estaba perdido, si usaba el Poder de Zeus, era probable que todos perecieran junto con él.

─ ¡Hades! ─ **Chillaba Zelena llegando en el momento exacto junto con Bella y Rumple.**

Hades se distrajo al oír su voz, la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, creyendo que lo que hacia la dejaría maravillada, no obstante, las lágrimas saliendo de esos bellos ojos azules le hicieron ver lo contrario.

Killian aprovechó ese momento milagroso para correr y entrar en el cuerpo de Hades, recordando a Nimue y a los demás Seres Oscuros hacer eso días atrás.

Ya dentro del cuerpo del Dios de la Muerte, lo obligó a soltar el Corazón de Emma, quemándolo con todo el Poder de su Hermano Mayor de paso, haciéndolo experimentar el mismo sufrimiento que él estaba provocando.

Los Héroes se recuperaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y Emma le dio su Corazón a Regina para que lo regresara a su cuerpo.

Cuando eso sucedió por fin, Garfio salió expulsado del interior del Rey del Inframundo, quien momentos después se levantó y caminó hasta Zelena.

─Mi Amor, ¿por qué lloras? ─ **Inquiría Hades.**

─Me mentiste ─ **replicaba la primogénita de Cora** ─, no querías mostrarles nada, querías matarlos.

─Quería que ellos pagaran por lo que te hicieron ─ **se justificaba el Dios de la Muerte** ─, yo quiero darte todo lo que se te negó, quiero hacerte feliz.

─ ¿Y quién te dijo que esto me hace feliz? ─ **pedía saber la Bruja del Oeste─** , ¿de dónde sacaste que la Muerte de mi Hermana me hará feliz ahora que la recuperé?

─Yo creí que… ─ **Comenzaba Hades.**

─Exacto ─ **lo interrumpía ella** ─, creíste mas no me lo preguntaste. Hades, yo todo lo que necesitaba para ser verdaderamente feliz era a mi hija, a Regina, y a ti. Nada más, no quería Storybrooke, ya no quería ser temida, quería ser amada.

─Yo Te Amo, y lo sabes. ─ **Replicaba Hades en un susurro.**

─Pero no cambiaste, ni siquiera por mí. ─ **Contradecía la Bruja del Oeste.**

─Puedo hacerlo, de verdad, dame otra oportunidad.

─Lo siento, Hades. Pero, si no cambiaste por mí la primera vez, dudo muchísimo que lo hagas si te doy una segunda oportunidad.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ─ **Indagaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

─Hades, yo también Te Amo, sin embargo, no quiero estar contigo.

La expresión de Hades cambió, algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar la última declaración de su Amada, estaba consternado, y la furia comenzó a brotar en él. Cerró sus puños, le ofreció su Poder al Cristal Olímpico, y le lanzó un rayo a Emma con la intención de acabar con ella para siempre.

Emma no vio venir el rayo, no tenía tiempo de reaccionar, no obstante, Killian la apartó del lugar y recibió el rayo por ella.

Ninguno sabía lo que pasaría ahora que el Poder de Zeus estaba fuera de control y brotando de él.

Garfio les ordenó cubrirse a todos, mientras que Hades aumentaba la fuerza del rayo. El Capitán creía que era el fin, hasta que un leve parpadeo de luz dorada le dio a entender que Zeus tenía un plan aun dentro de ese Cristal.

Casi por telepatía, Killian comprendió a Zeus y concentró la Magia descontrolada en su mano derecha, expulsándola en forma de un rayo dorado.

El Cristal Olímpico se volvió dorado, y el ardor obligó a Hades a soltarlo. El objeto flotó y se elevó sobre ellos, para después, liberar a Zeus con otro rayo.

─ ¿Te dejó tu novia, Hermanito? ─ **Inquiría Zeus con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y el Cristal en la mano.**

─ ¡Guarda silencio! ─ **Explotaba Hades atacándolo.**

Zeus detuvo el ataque en segundos, y lo contrarrestó sin ningún problema.

─Capitán, ayúdame.

─Pero dijiste… ─ **Pronunciaba Garfio detrás de él.**

─Te dije que si los usábamos al mismo tiempo ─ **contradecía Zeus** ─, no discutas y apresúrate.

Killian obedeció y juntos atacaron a Hades para ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

─Ahora, si todos los practicantes de Magia pudieran ayudarnos ahora, se los agradecería mucho.

Emma, Regina y Rumple asintieron y le ofrecieron su fuerza al Padre de todos los Dioses.

─ ¡Esperen! ─ **suplicaba Zelena** ─, ¿qué pasará con él?

─Desaparecerá, para siempre. ─ **Respondía Zeus.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **espetaba la Bruja** ─ No pueden hacerle eso, tiene que haber otra opción.

─No la hay, Amor. ─ **Replicaba Killian.**

─Claro que la hay ─ **intervenía Bella** ─. La Caja de Pandora.

Zeus se detuvo en seco, y obligó a los demás a hacerlo. Tomó la Caja de manos del Ser Oscuro, y la abrió.

Hades y Zelena se miraban intensamente, no querían separarse, no habían tenido tiempo suficiente de estar juntos y disfrutar su Amor.

Una vez que el Dios de la Muerte desapareció, y la Caja se cerró, el Padre de todos los Dioses se la entregó a Zelena en sus manos.

─Tal vez esto sea una locura, pero él Te Ama de verdad ─ **decía Zeus** ─, y realmente espero que mi Hermanito algún día pueda dejar de ser tan egoísta y que ustedes puedan vivir su Amor como debe ser.

─Gracias. ─ **Decía Zelena desapareciendo del lugar.**

─Bueno, ya que la crisis se terminó, y que cumpliste con tu parte del trato ─ **exclamaba Zeus mirando a Garfio** ─, ahora cumpliré la mía. Tienes cinco minutos.

Zeus caminó hasta la orilla del Lago, cruzó los brazos, y dejó a Killian para despedirse de su Familia con toda la Privacidad que merecía.

─Cinco minutos, ¿para qué? ─ **Preguntaba David.**

─Para decirnos Adiós. ─ **Contestaba Emma con tristeza.**

─Creí que eso ya lo había hecho en el Inframundo. ─ **Replicaba Snow.**

─Sólo lo hice de Emma ─ **alegaba Killian** ─. No quise despedirme de los demás, porque sería bastante doloroso, pero al parecer, no puedo irme sin cumplir mi Asunto Pendiente.

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─ **Indagaba Emma.**

─Lo encontré hace un rato en la Biblioteca, creí saber lo que significaba, hasta que Zeus me buscó y me dio a entender que no era así.

Garfio sacó la hoja de papel donde Henry había escrito su pequeño regalo, y se lo puso a la Salvadora en sus manos.

Emma lo leyó atentamente, muy ansiosa por lo que su hijo había escrito, aunque, cuando terminó su lectura, su ansia cambió por confusión y un leve enojo.

─Henry ─ **lo llamaba su madre en un susurro** ─, ¿por qué le hiciste esto?

─ ¿De qué hablas, Emma? ─ **Pedía saber Regina tomando la hoja de sus manos.**

─Léelo por ti misma ─ **ordenaba Emma** ─. Lo último, el Asunto Pendiente.

─ _A pesar de las adversidades, y todo lo que ha pasado, el Capitán Jones no puede dejar el Inframundo, no por la Salvadora, ni por sus fantasmas del pasado. Killian no puede dejar de buena manera ese lugar todavía. El sacrificio de Liam le dio a entender que merecía ser salvado, que lo que la Salvadora hacía era correcto, gracias a su hermano, pudo perdonarse a sí mismo, sin embargo, había algo más para él. Killian no podía irse, no sin cerciorarse de que su Familia entera se encontraba bien, y como se lo prometió a Emma, su Asunto Pendiente no era esperarla, no, lo que lo ataba al Inframundo era que todos estuvieran a salvo, que el sacrificio que hizo días atrás perdurara, aunque el Cocodrilo continuara con el Poder. Regina, Robín, Roland, Snow, Charming, el pequeño Neal, Henry, y por supuesto, su Amor Verdadero tenían que estar a salvo de Hades para que él siguiera a Liam a ese bello lugar._

Todos miraron a Henry igual de confundidos, no comprendían que había orillado al Autor a escribir un Asunto Pendiente como ese.

─Creo que tienes mucho que explicar, niño. ─ **Exclamaba Emma.**

─Ustedes no lo entienden ─ **comenzaba Henry** ─, todo este tiempo, no tuve ninguna oportunidad de decirle a Killian adiós, ni cuando murió para salvarnos, ni hace unas horas. Él no es un extraño para mí, lo quiero como si fuera mi padre, y yo necesitaba decirle adiós si no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

─Eso no es justificación suficiente para atarlo a nuestro bienestar. ─ **Replicaba Snow.**

─Yo no quería que esto sucediera ─ **refutaba Henry** ─. Esperaba que del otro lado, él encontrara una forma de vernos, de saber que estábamos bien, nunca creí que Killian volvería, aunque, no puedo negar que sí me agradó volverlo a ver.

─Como se hayan dado las cosas, no es justo que lo ataquen ─ **decía Garfio** ─, es sólo un niño con el que no he tenido la cortesía suficiente, y yo también agradezco que el Destino cumpliera el Asunto de forma retorcida.

─Killian… ─ **Pronunciaba la Salvadora con el mismo dolor de ayer.**

─Todos ustedes, se convirtieron en la Familia que nunca tuve, que siempre quise tener ─ **comenzaba Garfio** ─. Me costó tiempo admitirlo, pero ahora puedo decirlo abiertamente y sin miedo. Han formado parte de mi vida, y tendrán un espacio en mis memorias, y mi Corazón.

Los Charming y Henry estaban conmovidos y sorprendidos por sus declaraciones, Bella, Robín y Regina, orgullosos de que al fin pudiera admitir lo que sentía, y Emma, sólo lloraba llena de orgullo y admiración hacia el hombre que ella Amaba.

─Me voy contento de saber que ya no habrá un Dios loco tras ustedes, y me voy sabiendo que nos volveremos a ver en aquel lugar de luz donde todos son felices por la eternidad, y Emma ─ **pronunciaba Killian dándose la vuelta y poniendo su mano en su pecho, donde reside su Corazón** ─. Te he cumplido mi promesa, llegó el momento de irme, pero nunca me perderás, siempre estaré contigo, una mitad de tu Corazón me pertenecerá siempre y cuando así tú lo decidas. Se Feliz, vive y goza el resto de tu vida, que yo te vigilaré desde donde quiera que me encuentre.

─Te Amo. ─ **Contestaba Emma llorando y dándole un beso, una vez más.**

─ Y yo Te Amo a ti, Swan. ─ **Replicaba Killian pegando su frente contra la suya, mirando como la hoja desaparecía en su mano, dándole a entender que su Asunto Pendiente se había cumplido.**

─Lamento ser aguafiestas ─ **intervenía Zeus acercándose a él** ─, pero ya es hora de volver.

Toda su Familia se acercó a él y lo abrazó, todos, incluida Regina. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Killian se separó de ellos, y se fue junto con Zeus de la misma forma en que llegaron.

Emma tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por él al saber que ya se iría, sin embargo, su pena la invadía de manera descontrolada, lo había perdido, y esta parecía ser la última vez.

Su Familia se la llevó a casa, para después preparar todo para realizar el Funeral de Killian Jones a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Killian apareció solo en el centro de Underbrooke, en medio de todo el caos que las Almas creaban.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y el dolor estaba presente en su semblante. A él, le parecía bastante ridículo ver a todos esos Muertos luchar entre sí, eso tenía que detenerse, justo ahora.

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ **Explotaba Killian golpeando su pie contra el piso, creando un enorme temblor a su alrededor.**

Las Almas que luchaban ahí se detuvieron, no comprendían lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaban confundidos, y Killian había captado su atención, como él quería.

─Esto es absurdo, la pelea debe terminar ─ **comenzaba Garfio** ─. Hades se ha ido, todos somos libres hasta que nuestros Asuntos se cumplan, disfruten de eso y déjenme disfrutar a mí también. Ya estamos Muertos, y si el Encendedor estuviera aquí, se estaría mofando en nuestra cara por esto. Hades fue encerrado en un lugar en el que jamás saldrá, no lo dejen ganar de esta manera.

Killian se marchó, y las Almas se detuvieron, comprendiendo sus palabras, ya nadie peleó y cada uno se retiró a su lugar de descanso.

El Capitán llegó al mismo lugar del Juicio, se paró en el puente y esperó ansioso a que la luz llegara a él, y una vez más, eso no sucedía.

─No pensabas irte con mis Poderes, ¿o sí? ─ **Preguntaba Zeus haciendo que Killian se aproximara a él.**

─Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, pero ya no te vi allá arriba, y creí que ya te los habías llevado.

─No, tuve que ir por algo antes de regresar aquí. ─ **Replicaba Zeus.**

El Padre de todos los Dioses le sacó de inmediato una pequeña bola dorada que contenía todo su Poder restante. Al momento de hacerlo, la luz se encendió, un Barco se divisó a la distancia, y un pequeño Bote salvavidas tripulado por Liam comenzó a aproximarse a Killian.

─Antes de irme, quiero saber una cosa ─ **exclamaba Garfio** ─, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí?

─Honestamente, yo no vine a buscarte a ti en específico ─ **contestaba Zeus** ─. Vine al Inframundo para encontrar a un Alma tranquila y tan fuerte como para cargar con mi Magia. Tú mismo viste toda la Destrucción de allá arriba, creo que encontrarte fue cosa del Destino, y probaste ser digno de una tarea tan peculiar.

─Gracias, Zeus ─ **pronunciaba Killian cuando vio a Liam llegar por él** ─, por dejarme decirles adiós.

─Al contrario ─ **replicaba Zeus** ─, gracias a ti por ayudarme a derrotar a mi Hermano, sin ti no lo habría hecho.

Killian asintió, y comenzó a caminar hasta su Hermano, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y le extendió su mano para que él subiera al bote.

─Llegó la hora, Hermanito. ─ **Pronunciaba Liam.**

─Capitán Jones ─ **pronunciaba Zeus haciendo que los dos voltearan al mismo tiempo** ─, sólo Killian.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ **Preguntaba Garfio dándose la vuelta.**

─Si yo te dijera que hay una forma de volver a la Tierra de los Vivos para que disfrutes con tu Familia, ¿la aceptarías?

─No la hay. ─ **Respondía Garfio cuando Zeus abrió su puño derecho.**

─Yo diría que sí. ─ **Replicaba Zeus.**

─Maldita sea ─ **mascullaba Killian** ─, ¿cómo es posible? Hades cortó el árbol de Ambrosia.

─Ya no queda Ambrosia en el Inframundo, pero el Olimpo está repleto de ella ─ **afirmaba Zeus** ─, entonces, ¿qué dices?

─No lo sé. ─ **Exclamaba Garfio sinceramente.**

─Killian, ven aquí. ─ **Pedía Liam. Su Hermano obedeció y cuando se puso a su nivel, Liam le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.**

─ ¿Por qué fue eso? ─ **Exigía saber Killian.**

─Por idiota ─ **respondía Liam** ─, si Zeus te está dando este regalo, no lo desaproveches, ve con Emma, vive tu vida, yo te esperaré un rato más.

─ ¿Esto es en serio? ─ **Preguntaba Killian por última vez.**

─Sí, además, Emma ya probó que su Amor es Verdadero, así que la Ambrosia de por sí te pertenecía.

Killian corrió y probó el alimento de los Dioses lo más a prisa que pudo, una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, y su Alma se desvanecía volviendo a su cuerpo, mientras Liam regresaba a ese lugar maravilloso, y Zeus al Olimpo.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Emma estaba de pie frente a la Tumba de Killian esa mañana lluviosa, seguía devastada, seguía llorando, aunque creía que su Amor estaba en un lugar mejor.

─Espero que estés bien allá arriba, Killian ─ **pronunciaba Emma** ─. Que junto a Liam estés gozando de las bondades de ese lugar que conoceré en el Futuro.

─No sé cómo se la esté pasando Liam allá, pero yo estoy agraciado con la vista que tengo frente a mí. ─ **Respondía Killian con una entonación que sólo él podía hacer.**

─Por favor, dime que no estás aquí. ─ **Suplicaba Emma sin mirarlo.**

─Te mentiría si te dijera que no.

─ ¿Esto te parece divertido? ─ **espetaba Emma** ─ ¿Cómo pretendes que te deje ir si te apareces cada cinco segundos enfrente de mí?

─Sonará contradictorio lo que diré, pero no me importa ─ **declaraba Garfio** ─. Emma, tienes razón, no debiste haber ido ahí, no sin haberle puesto un Hechizo de preservación a mi cuerpo antes, y sé que te dije que me dejaras ir, pero, ahora soy yo el que te pide que no lo hagas.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Preguntaba Emma.**

─Sólo que, cuando el Padre de todos los Dioses te hace un regalo de grandes magnitudes, tú no te puedes negar ─ **replicaba Garfio** ─. Zeus me dio un fruto de Ambrosia, y así puedo volver a ti.

─Has regresado, ¿de verdad? ─ **Musitaba Emma volviendo a llorar, pero está vez de Felicidad.**

─A la Vida, sí ─ **contestaba Killian extendiendo sus brazos** ─. A ti. Sólo si me aceptas una vez más.

Emma corrió y él la recibió en sus brazos, demostrándose toda su Felicidad, Dicha y Amor. Ella no habría pedido nada más que esto, tenerlo a su lado, sentir su respiración, escuchar los latidos de su Corazón, eran lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos para ser la mujer más feliz y plena del mundo.

─Claro que te acepto de vuelta a mí. ─ **Afirmaba Emma con una enorme emoción.**

─Emma, por favor, te lo pido ─ **pronunciaba Killian con emoción** ─, no te separes de mí.

Juntos, ahí en ese Cementerio, estaban el Capitán y la Salvadora, dándose un Beso que los hacía sentirse bastante vivos, bastante completos, y que compartía su Amor Verdadero, nada podría separarlos ahora, que el Regalo de Zeus los había reunido una vez más.

 **Fin**


End file.
